Apparitions of the Acclaimed
by CatholicPrincess15
Summary: After the royal wedding between the legendary hero Brandon and Princess Medea, strange apparitions come to the gang from untrodden lands. Everything they ever believed in was an illusion. As they fight to find the truth and reveal it to the world, will they succeed or fall to new foes yet to be seen?
1. Argonia

**CHAPTER 1**

The new Prince of Trodain and husband to the gorgeous Princess Medea, Brandon, paced back and forth in anxiety.

His new father-in-law, King Trode laid a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, my boy? Is it about our trip to Argonia tomorrow?"

Brandon bit his lip. "That's it exactly. I'm not sure how the Argonians will feel about me. I already know that Charmles hates me."

King Trode scoffed. "They'll love you! Who cares what Prince Charmless thinks? He was cruel to us when we had to help him complete his initiation trial and at the wedding. Well … considering how he was supposed to marry Medea, that one might be justified … but nevertheless, you were the rightful groom!"

Medea herself entered the room. "Hello. Are you dreading being in the same room as Prince Charmless for the first time since our marriage? Don't worry. He's your cousin, and he knows that now. He must consider you his equal."

King Trode nodded. "Right. After all, when he was a brat to us, he thought we were commoners he could throw around like rag dolls. The truth has been revealed. You are now even more royal than he is, descended from the Argonian throne and married into the Trodainian one. Not to mention that your grandfather is one of the Council of Elders at the Dragovian Sanctuary."

Medea slipped her hand into Brandon's. "It'll be okay. Besides being my hero, you saved the world from the demon Rhapthorne! You're worth so much than you could ever know."

Brandon found himself smiling. "Thank you. I suppose it's time we went to bed. Goodnight."

The next morning, a servant knocked on the door. "Prince Brandon and Princess Medea, it is time to depart for Argonia."

Brandon rubbed his eyes. "Thank you. We'll get ready."

After getting dressed, the couple wandered into the kitchen where King Trode awaited them. "Ah, there's my favorite sight! You two are so adorable together."

Brandon allowed a polite grin, but his mind still wandered over to business. "The Prime Minister will look over things during the trip, right?"

King Trode drank some water. "Yes. I still can't believe that when Castle Trodain was in ruins, he was sitting in my throne! He's lucky that he's brilliant or I would've kicked out his fat rump out as soon as the curse lifted."

Medea giggled. "Cor blimey, Father. I'm glad that everything worked out at the wedding."

The chef served them scrambled eggs. "Enjoy, Your Majesties."

After they ate, Brandon asked, "Would you like me to cast Zoom and bring us to Argonia, or are we taking a carriage there?"

King Trode shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I suppose using the spell will be less work."

They went outside and Brandon cast the spell. In a second, they outside of Argonia. King Trode inquired, "Shall we?"

The trio went into the city gates and were gawked at by the townsfolk. There were murmurs of, "That's the man Princess Medea married instead of Prince Charmles! Just who is he that was chosen over our prince?"

They strode to the palace's front door. The guards saluted them and allowed entry. Medea gazed at the lavish decorations. "It's so pretty here."

One of the soldiers escorted them to the throne room where King Clavius and Prince Charmles were standing. King Clavius greeted, "Welcome King Trode, Princess Medea, and Prince Brandon."

Prince Charmles glared at Brandon angrily. "Father, why did you invite him here? He is my enemy! He stole Princess Medea away from me!"

King Clavius met his son's stony gaze. "He did not. He is Eltrio's son. And Eltrio was my older brother. Brandon had the right to marry Medea in your place. In addition, he is actually mature enough and worthy of her."

Prince Charmles gave Brandon a skeptical look. "But if he's Uncle Eltrio's son, why didn't I know about him?"

King Trode replied, "I believe that you are aware of Prince Eltrio renouncing his claim to the throne and disappeared. Shortly before, he secretly married a Dragovian named Xia, who snuck away to the human world. Xia's father found out and took her away. Eltrio left to find her, but died minutes from where she was. Nobody knew of the marriage or Xia's pregnancy, as Dragovians were forbidden from humans. So simply, no human knew who Brandon was until we traveled to the Dragovian Sanctuary."

Prince Charmles stiffened. "That's a lot to believe."

King Clavius reminded, "Do you forget that Brandon has Eltrio's Argon Ring? He also bears a striking resemblance to your uncle."

Medea affirmed, "It's true. I know Brandon is your cousin for a fact."

Even if it wasn't true, the way Brandon and Medea looked into each other's eyes was proof enough that the marriage was indeed valid.


	2. Fury

**CHAPTER 2**

Prince Charmles couldn't argue further. King Clavius began, "Now we may discuss trade routes. We would give Trodain a place of honor at the Argonia Bazaar if you'll …"

Brandon started to tune out his uncle since King Trode was handling it. He noticed a scholar standing nearby staring at her notes and went over to her. "Hi. Do you need any help?"

The scholar's eyes widened. "I was wondering if I could interview you. I overheard King Clavius say that you're Prince Eltrio's son. I want to chronicle what happened with your parents."

After Brandon recounted the events, the scholar gasped. "So Eltrio married _before_ he renounced the throne?"

Brandon tilted his head. "Yes. Why? Is that bad?"

The scholar adjusted her spectacles. "Since you are a product of Prince Eltrio's marriage, which took place before he renounced the throne, you are not effected by the renunciation. You are the rightful king of Argonia!"

Brandon blinked. "That makes little difference now; King Clavius is already ruling."

The scholar shook her head. "That doesn't matter. He was crowned on the grounds that Eltrio had no surviving children. That was a mistake. I must inform the others right away!" She hurried away to the study next door.

 _What have I done?_

Brandon headed towards Medea, who was negotiating expertly. Once the conversation shifted between King Trode and King Clavius, Brandon pulled her away from the small huddle. "Medea, the scholars are saying that I should be king instead of Clavius. What are you going to do?"

Medea laughed. "Just renounce the throne yourself! After all, once my father … passes away … you'll be the king of Trodain. You already have a kingdom to rule."

"You're right. I'll do that now-"

The head scholar bustled in. "King Clavius! We made an important legal discovery! Prince Brandon must be the ruler! You must abdicate immediately!"

Prince Charmles shouted, "First he stole my wife, now he gets the throne! Father! Execute him!"


	3. Blood Money

**CHAPTER 3**

King Clavius silenced Prince Charmles with a look. " _You_ won't get the throne if you keep acting like a toddler who throws temper tantrums on diplomatic meetings with foreign leaders! Secondly, that is no way to speak to your cousin. Do you have any respect for the government OR the family?"

The head scholar pressed on. "Since Eltrio gave up his right after he married, that doesn't effect the rights of any children of the union between him and Xia."

Brandon intervened, "I don't want to be the ruler of Argonia! I'm next in line for Trodain with Medea. I've only served Trodain in my years in the human world."

Prince Charmles was taken aback. "What? If you weren't in the human world, where on Earth were you?"

Brandon mumbled, "The Dragovian Sanctuary."

King Clavius turned his attention back to the head scholar. "Chester, this is a very heavy topic. We should save this for the next meeting. It would be prudent to continue with our trade discussions."

Chester put his law book underneath his underarm and left. "Fine, but this can't be ignored!"

King Trode observed, "This is an interesting twist. Now let's get back to trade."

After the meeting, Prince Charmles addressed King Clavius. "Father, I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back later."

Prince Charmles left the castle and scanned the town for the merchant he bought his argon heart from. Once he locked eyes on him lurking behind the Chancellor's mansion, he rushed over to him. "I need a favor. I have the money."

The shady merchant nodded. "What is it you want?"

Prince Charmles asked, "What's the cost for murder?"

The merchant jumped back. "Hey now, I don't kill people! You'll have to find someone else for the job."

Prince Charmles stamped his foot. "Is there anyone you know who has no problem with it? I need this done now!"

"I don't want to get involved with this! If something goes wrong, I could be executed!"

"No one needs to know how I came into contact with the killer. Give me his name."

"Fine, fine. But I expect to be paid for telling you. His name is Gerald Kirsher. He lives in Pickham. I'll tell him to come by here. He'll be right where we are."

"Brilliant. Now I'll retain my place in line for the throne and get revenge for my ruined wedding! He will die."


	4. Gladiator

**CHAPTER 4**

Brandon walked outside the town of Argonia. He needed some fresh air if his bodyguard mind was able to handle more boring diplomatic matters. A lone figure leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Brandon from behind. "Come with me quietly before you get hurt."

Brandon's hand reached for his King Dragovian Sword and brandished it, silently daring his attacker to fight. The attacker shrugged. "If you want to make your death more painful than it has to be, so be it!"

In the fighting world, Brandon already reached Level 99 and mastered every ability possible for him to before he conquered the demon Rhapthorne with his friends. He was confident that he had a fighting chance against this assassin.

Brandon slashed the man with his sword. The mystery man stabbed him with a knife. The cycle continued until the man doubled over in pain. Brandon gave him a look that meant 'start talking or else'.

The man groveled, "It wasn't me! Even though I'm the one who was go-na snatch 'ya, twasn't me! The fat blond strawberry hired me!"

 _The fat blond strawberry? Is this guy drunk?_

Brandon helped the guy to his feet but firmly held him as he dragged him back to the castle and told the guards, "He tried to kill me. Throw him in the dungeon."

The guards led the would-be assassin to his fate while he kept wailing, "The fat blond strawberry hired me! The fat blond strawberry hired me!"

Brandon went back to where Medea and Trode were. He didn't want to alarm them, but a murder attempt was pretty important. "Someone just tried to kill me outside. I had the soldiers arrest him."

Medea gasped and flung her arms around him. "Are you alright?!"

Brandon kissed her. "Fine. He was quite odd. After I beat him, he kept repeating the words 'the fat blond strawberry hired me'."

King Trode suggested, "That must be a code. Now who could be a 'fat blond strawberry'?"

All of a sudden, a calming woman in blue placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder. "Brandon, you are in danger here. You must leave immediately before he can slay you once and for all."

Medea cried, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "You know me, but confuse who I am for someone else."

Brandon only felt that serene aura when he prayed to the … "Goddess?"

The woman nodded. "You know me here as the 'Goddess', but I am only a woman. The truth in this world was twisted long ago by an ancient demon. Only once he's defeated will the world understand everything."

King Trode was fascinated. "Where can we find and kill this creature?"

The woman clasped her hands together. "Time will tell. For right now Brandon, someone is out to kill you. Please be careful."


	5. The Weasel Speaks

**CHAPTER 5**

The woman disappeared in a sparkling light. Brandon closed his eyes. "Who would want to kill me?"

King Trode grimly answered, "King Clavius and Prince Charmless. After all, Chester said that you must be the King of Argonia."

Medea's hand formed a fist. "The assassin said he was hired by the 'blond fat strawberry'! That _is_ an accurate description of Charmless. He's blond and fat. Plus, his clothing is red and green."

Brandon opened them. "I never expected he'd go to such lengths. King Trode, what should I do?"

Medea clung to Brandon anxiously. King Trode nodded. "I'll take care of this myself. In the meantime, do not accept any food or drink. Always be on guard." King Trode hurried toward the Throne Room.

King Clavius bumped into him. "Brandon, are you alright? The guards informed me that you were attacked!"

Brandon smiled. "I'm fine. He wasn't very strong."

King Trode studied King Clavius. "The man kept saying that 'the blond fat strawberry' hired him. Who is this person?"

King Clavius paused. "We'll get to the bottom of it. Let's interrogate him."

They all headed to the dungeon where the felon was crying. Brandon stopped. "Should I pick up Yangus? He's a lot better at this than we are."

Medea's head violently bobbed up and down. "Yes! Red, too. They can get the information out of him with no problem."

Brandon rushed outside and casted Zoom to Pickham. The town was a lot better looking than it did when he was there last. He wandered through the streets until he found his old friend chatting with the priest.

Yangus spotted him immediately. "Guv! How're you? This is Father Tommy. Father Tommy, meet the Guv."

Brandon shook the priest's hand and focused his attention onto Yangus. "I need your help. Someone tried to kill me in Argonia. We have him in custody, but we need someone to get him to talk."

Yangus seethed, "I'll do it. Bring me to the 'irty 'og."

"Delighted to. Should we pick up Red?"

Yangus thrust his thumb toward the weapon shop. "She's over there. Then we'll beat the slimy 'og."

Brandon jogged to Red and tapped her shoulder. She whirled around. "Aye, mate. It's been a while. Like what we done with the place? Yangus and I kill monsters 'round 'ere and use the money to make Pickham more 'ospitable."

"Looks great. But I need you and Yangus to go to Argonia with me. Someone tried to kill me and I need you two to make him say who hired him."

Red cracked her knuckles. "'Nough said! I'll crush the little blighter! Let's move." They waved Yangus over and Brandon cast Zoom once more.

The weaved through the throng of people in the town and made it to the castle. Brandon wordlessly led them to where his family waited for him. Yangus perked up when he saw King Trode. "Hiya, Grandad! 'Ow're you?"

King Trode pointed to Gerald. "Not well. My son-in-law was almost murdered by that slime! I want answers at once!"

Yangus and Red looked at each other and gestured to go into the cell with the crook. Once inside, they cornered Gerald. Yangus yanked him by the shirt and demanded, "Gerald? YOU were the one who laid a finger on the Guv?! Well, you're brown bread."

Gerald tapped his fingers together. "Yeah, yeah, Yangus. I'm not afraid of you."

Red punched him in the face. "'Ya should be! We ain't playin' 'round! Who wanted 'ya to off the Guv?!"

King Clavius interrupted, "You two know the culprit?"

Yangus elaborated, "Gerald and I are from Pickham. Yeah, you was a rotten thief, Gerald."

Gerald sneered, "You also stole, Yangus!"

Red shot back, "He went straight after the Guv saved his life. Secondly, he didn't steal from ol' ladies. Now tell us before we torture you."

Yangus took out his axe. "If he's not blabbin', we should cut off an arm."

Gerald realized that they were serious. "Alright. It was a fat blond kid who looked like a strawberry."

Medea snapped, "You told us already!"

"Right, but I'm afraid you won't believe me once I say it."

King Clavius roared, "For the love of the Goddess, who did you work for?!"

"Your son."


	6. The Heir

**CHAPTER 6**

King Clavius crossed his arms. "Speak the truth! My son may be brattish, but he would never stoop to murder!"

Gerald chortled. "Well, he did now. Bring him 'ere and see what 'e says. Actually, hide behind that giant wall so he thinks we're alone. Go! See what I mean!"

King Clavius turned to the guards. "This is absolutely ridiculous, but let's humor me and do what he says. Tell Charmles that someone attacked Brandon, escort him here, and leave. Do NOT tell him that we are all hiding behind the slab of rock."

Everyone hid in their respective places when Prince Charmles burst in the door. He addressed the soldiers, "Please leave him to me. I want him to answer for his crimes against my cousin."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." All the guards left.

Prince Charmles stamped his foot. "Gerald, I was told that you knew how to make a clean killing. How on Earth were you caught?!"

Yangus leapt out of his space. "IT WAS YOU, CHARMLESS!"

Prince Charmles jumped. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

Yangus advanced. "It was you who wanted to get rid of the Guv!"

"Who's 'the Guv'?"

"Your cousin! Prince Brandon!"

Prince Charmles scoffed, "Even if you caught me, it's your word against mine. There is no way that anyone would believe a no-good riffraff commoner over the Prince of Argonia."

King Trode joined Yangus. "You little … CHUMP! I'll have you hang for this! You tried to assassinate the Prince of Trodain! This is an act of war!"

Prince Charmles shook. "He tried to take my place! He deserved death!"

Brandon took out his sword. "If you beat me in a duel, you get Argonia."

Prince Charmles gulped. "Very well. But we must fight to the death."

Brandon crossed his arms. "I don't want to kill you, Cousin. I just want to end your little games."

Prince Charmles brandished his dagger. "Let us begin."

Prince Charmles inflicted one point of damage within each turn, while Brandon inflicted two hundred. Within minutes, Prince Charmles laid crumpled on the ground.

King Clavius helped his son get up. "Charmles, you were defeated. You are no longer the Prince of Argonia. When you hired someone to murder Brandon, you gave up your right to be considered a member of the royal family. You are not even a member of the nobility."

King Clavius shook Brandon's hand. "You are now my heir."

Charmles balled his fists. "You shall all pay for this! I will see to it!"


	7. Letter

**CHAPTER 7**

Yangus mumbled, "What're 'ya gonna do, talk our ears off? You're not a threat physically, and now 'ya don't even have the money to 'ire someone to do 'ya dirty work."

Charmles let out a girlish giggle. "I'll figure something out. A plague on both your houses!" He rushed out before anyone else could intervene.

King Trode wrapped his arm around Medea. "I won't let the oaf hurt you."

Red sized her up. "Eh. I think she can take 'im 'erself."

King Clavius straightened. "I hope that this incident won't hurt our relations."

King Trode shook his head. "Trodain and Argonia are still friendly. Now, let's finish our discussion on trade agreements. Medea, Brandon, I want you two here with me so you'll know how to negotiate when you're on the throne."

While the royals were conducting business, Yangus and Red strolled around the castle. Yangus noticed a giant red orb. "Ha! That's the Argon Heart Charmless bought from that sleazy salesman after we almost died at the Royal Hunting Ground."

Red picked it up. "Interesting. Since Charmless is no longer going to rule, I wonder if they'll let me keep it. It'll look right nice next to the Venus' Tear."

Chester violently shook his head. "No! Now that these events have unfolded, Charmles' Argon Heart is now an artifact for all future generations to see."

Yangus grimaced. "To be known as a cheat for all eternity. . . Glad I ain't Charmless."

Chester presented them with a letter. "By the way, can you deliver this to Prince Brandon? The King of Ascantha sent it. It's rather important."


	8. Ascantha's Plague

**CHAPTER 8**

Yangus tore the letter open despite Chester's protests. "'Ey! It says here that the King needs us to go there immediately! Something 'appened and 'e wants us to go there first before he tells us anything!"

Chester scolded, "That was for Prince Brandon! Haven't you heard of mail fraud before?! He could have you arrested for that!"

Red patted Chester on the shoulder. "Take it easy, mate. Yangus is his friend. 'E would never hurt Brandon. Charmless, on the other hand, well, he ain't to be trusted."

The duo waited for the business to be over for the day before approaching Brandon. Yangus pranced over. "Guv! Ye got a letter from Ascantha. When we're done here, we gotta mosey up there."

Brandon nodded. "What are we doing there?"

Red filled in, "Doesn't say. The King is afraid of the letter gettin' in the wrong hands and junk. I'd check it out. Lots a treasure in that castle."

Medea's eyes widened. "Red! You wouldn't! Please?"

Red held up her hands in surrender. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it for you. Least I can do since I bought you off the black market . . . Sorry about that by the way."

Medea blushed. "While, I was turned into a horse. You didn't know. I hope everything's alright over there."

Yangus swatted the air. "Ascantha toughened up ever since we helped the King cope with his grief. I think they're as strong as Trodain now."

Brandon considered the magnitude of the feat. "Good for them. I hope everyone can relax for a long time now."

Yagnus' face lit up. "D'ya think Tango is still there?"

Tango was a friendly dog that the King named personally who always gave affection.

Red snorted at his rather endearing (though she'd never admit it) softness for animals. "I'm sure 'e is. King Pavan wouldn't let anythin' 'appen to 'im."

After more days of establishing a friendship with Argonia, the group traveled to Ascantha. A shopkeeper pointed at Brandon and Medea. "That's the boy Princess Medea chose over Prince Charmles!"

His friend eyed Brandon. "He _is_ better looking than Charmles; I'll give him that."

Medea whispered in Brandon's ear, "She's right you know. You're a lot more handsome than the fat blond strawberry."

They hiked to the throne room where King Pavan was waiting for them. "Prince Brandon! Yangus! Thank the Goddess you're here!"

Yagnus faltered. "You remember me name?"

King Pavan was aghast. "Of course! I can't forget what you did for me and my country. How are Jessica and Angelo?"

Yangus shrugged. "Last I heard, Jessica was still livin' in luxury in Alexandria and Angelo was at a bar somewhere."

Red stuck out her hand. "My name is Red, Your 'Ighness. I'm a friend of Brandon and Yangus. This here are Princess Medea and King Trode."

King Pavan greeted them all and held his head in his hands. "There's been some trouble as of late . . ."


	9. Mourcosa's Stand

**CHAPTER 9**

Everyone stood silently while King Pavan struggled to find the right words. "There are reports of the monsters attacking with the same vengeance as they did when Rhapthorne was gaining power."

All Brandon could think of was the vision of the lady he knew his whole life as the Goddess, except she told them that she wasn't a goddess at all. The part about an ancient demon contorting everything repeated itself over and over in his mind.

Medea speculated, "Do you think another major monster is coming? What are we going to do? This can't be happening! It hasn't even been a year since Rhapthorne's demise!"

King Pavan despaired. "You are correct. But it seems like Rhapthorne isn't the end."

King Trode encouraged, "We've been through worse! I'm not a toad! My Medea isn't a horse! If we can get through that, we can get through anything!"

Red went back to business. "Do 'ya have any idea where they're comin' from? Any clues at all?"

King Pavan sighed. "They seem to be coming from Wisher's Peak."

Yangus perked up a bit. "Aye! We went there before. We can do it again."

The crew went out. Brandon put an arm around Medea. "Don't worry. I'll stop any demons that try to hurt you." They kissed while King Trode stood by, glowing.

They hiked up the peak, battling monsters. Medea and King Trode had issues, but leveled up substantially, with Medea even learning some healing spells. A sultry witch raised her wand in their direction. "Oh, so they newly wedded couple come to their deaths? What a shame. The baby has to die too."

Yangus growled, "O'er my dead body! Wait, what baby is she talking about?"

King Trode threatened, "Your day of reckoning has come!"

The witch laughed. "Do you not know who I am? Mourcosa, the Lady of the Peaks!"

Red rolled her eyes. "You're the one botherin' the people of Ascantha? Well, we're going to kill you. Better to accept it now."

Brandon slashed his sword through Mourcosa. Medea timidly cut her with her dagger. Yangus swung his flail into her skin. Red used her fan to douse Mourcosa in flood water.

Mourcosa raised her wand and engulfed the party in flames. Brandon healed the group while the rest attacked her. It occurred to him that Jessica and Angelo's strength would be extremely useful in battle.

The routine continued for some time until Mourcosa fell to the ground and vanished. Medea panted. "Ugh. Fighting is so difficult. I can't do this much longer without fainting or vomiting."

The group walked back to the castle where King Pavan anxiously awaited their return. "I take it that the problem is taken care of?"

Yangus grinned. "A witch named Mourcosa was in charge. She's dead now. Your kingdom is safe."


	10. Jessica's Arrival

**CHAPTER 10**

King Pavan took a deep breath. "Thank you. What did she want?"

Brandon bit his lip. "We don't know, but whatever it was, Mourcosa is dead."

King Pavan sighed. "I fear the threat looms over us still. But I must thank you for your efforts. I will give Trodain fifty gold bars for your help."

King Trode shook his hand. "May Ascantha and Trodain have a harmonious relationship."

Brandon turned to his comrades. "Do you think we should get Jessica to help us?"

Yangus nodded. "That'd be great! We need as many hands as possible! Wait, who're we fightin'?"

Medea caught on to what her husband meant. "You're after the demon that the Goddess talked about?"

Red jumped back. "The Goddess herself talked to you?!"

King Trode corrected, "She said she was actual a woman like you and Jessica. However, she spoke of a long-forgotten demon that twisted reality and left us dangling in a web of lies."

King Pavan gasped. "This is extraordinary! Where is this demon?"

Medea clasped her hands. "We don't know. She didn't tell us."

Yangus had wide eyes like a child on Christmas morning. "What did she look like?"

Brandon described, "Well, she wore a blue and white dress and had long brown hair."

Yangus' eyes grew even bigger. "Since she's not a goddess, should we call her the Blue Lady?"

Everyone murmured in agreement while Brandon asked, "Do you all want me to Zoom us to Alexandria to pick up Jessica?"

King Trode answered, "That would be best."

Brandon cast Zoom as the gang landed in Alexandria. Bangerz and Mash trotted around the grass while Jessica helped a young girl walk on a log bridge over a small pond.

King Trode bounced up and down. "Youwho! Jessica! It's us!"

Jessica jumped. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

The girl fell into the pond, glared at King Trode, and stomped off to her house. Jessica called after her, "Sorry Melanie!"

Everyone brought Jessica up to speed, who made a fist at the mention of the elusive demon. "I don't know who he is, but he's going to pay! I'll say good-bye to everyone and meet you out here tomorrow."

The following day, Jessica joined up with the group and elbowed Medea. "Hey! How's married life treating you?"

Medea grinned. "Brandon's the best! I just hope we'll get to settle down after this and stop going after demons bent on ruining everyone's lives."

Jessica nodded. "I hear you. I hope I get to find that special someone. Throughout the journey, I thought Angelo had potential, but now I really don't think he's for me."

Medea placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "He's a nice person, but he's a womanizer. I don't think he's ready for a serious relationship."

Jessica snorted. "That's an understatement. So we're going to have to track down a demon where no one knows where it is?"

Yangus contemplated that. "Sounds about right."

Jessica closed her eyes. "Who has the vastest collection of knowledge? There might be an obscure book that mentions it."

Yangus volunteered, "My buddy, Brains! He'll 'ave somethin' for us!"

King Trode stiffened. "Humph. I hate that town."

Yangus brushed off the criticism. "It's a lot better since you went there last, Grandad. There're more plants around to ward off the stink."

Brandon chuckled. "On that happy note, let's go over there."


	11. The Invasion

**CHAPTER 11**

King Trode observed the new and improved Pickham. "Well, this place is prettier, I'll give you that. But there are still the issue of beggars and kidnappers."

Yangus frowned. "Yeah, well, we're gettin' there. One problem at a time, Grandad."

They trudged up the steps to Brains' alcove. Red knocked. "Brains? It's Red 'nd Yangus!"

The door opened. "Oh hello. It's good to see you all again."

Jessica pressed, "Do you have any books that detail an ancient demon that twists truth?"

Brains rattled, "Why no. What an unusual concept. If you find such a volume, please bring it here."

Medea's shoulders sagged. "Oh. Okay. Thank you anyway."

They exited just as a monster dropped down from the sky and grew into a terrible macabre being. King Trode wrinkled its nose. "What is that thing?! What a disgusting specimen!"

The group already approached the monster. Yangus roared, "A'right, who're you and what're you doin' in my town?"

The monster hissed, "The Granni knows everything! All seven of you will suffer at my hand!"

Yangus counted the party. "There are six of us, mate."

Jessica sent fireballs into Granni while Brandon and Yangus hit him hard with weapons. King Trode cheered from the sidelines while Granni lashed at Medea. She healed herself while Red tried to Dazzle him.

Jessica created a flash of explosions right in Granni's eyes as Brandon struck with his sword. Yangus flailed his weapon about and watched the spikes rip into Granni's body. Granni went after Medea again and bit into her stomach. Again, she healed herself while Red finally Dazzled him.

As Granni was blinded, everyone ditched defense and hacked at him. At the final singe from Jessica, Granni recoiled. "The invasion is at hand! All will be made clear!" He turned to ashes that blew away in the breeze.

King Trode doted on Medea. "Are you okay? That mammoth only wanted you."

Medea shrugged. "I'm the least experienced member. It would make sense to go after me first since I'm the weakest link."

Brandon slung an arm around her. "You're right. You are my soft spot. But don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

Red put her hands on her hips. "What was the invasion he talked about? It must be why the monsters are angry again."

Jessica contemplated that. "Do you think this demon is related to Rhapthorne? He had other servants like Juggerwroth who were sealed away. Maybe this one is different."

The Blue Lady appeared before them. "You have done well so far. Go to the Dragovian Sanctuary and speak with the elders. They will know more of the monster you seek."

Yagnus jumped up in the air. "It's the Blue Lady! I see her!"

The Blue Lady laughed. "Yes, Yangus. Brandon, your mother searched for this being until she met your father. Go to Lemkil in Minnie's Castle. He has a few clues for you."

She vanished, leaving them all speechless. Red finally spoke. "Isn't Minnie the girl Angelo was trying to woo?"


End file.
